Nail Polish
by Blurasxbery
Summary: Kyouma paints Eruna's nails. First time writing KyoEru! Idea is based off of a prompt I got from otpprompts.


The canvas lay in front of him, the face of it splattered with every colour of paint imaginable. Some of it was dripping onto the floor below, but Kyouma didn't really mind. It happened almost every time he painted something anyway.

Leaving the fresh paint there to dry, he walked over to his desk to clean his hands. He retrieved the wet towellete he had put on the table and wiped his hands. There were still drops of blue and green paint on his face, but he didn't bother wiping them away. The paint splatters were what gave him character.

After washing his hands, he walked back to his painting and stood there, admiring his own work. He had really outdone himself this time.

The painting was of a couple holding hands. They were sitting together in front of the sunset. It was kind of cliche, to be honest. He had gotten the idea from a cheesy romance movie that Eruna had shown him earlier. He never thought he would actually draw such a scene, but the younger girl had kept on begging and begging him. He couldn't refuse, especially since she wouldn't leave him alone.

 _Speaking of Eruna, where is she? She needs to see this, it was her request after all..._

Just as he was about to open the door to go look for her, Eruna came running into the room.

"Enoyan-sen- Kyaaa!" She came rushing at top speed to him, causing her to crash into Kyouma and land both of them on the floor.

"Hey, what the-!" He was just about to question why she was here, before realizing the position they were in. Since she had ran into him, both of them were on the paint covered floor and she was on top of him. It was a very suggestive position indeed. His cheeks immediately started burning up.

Turning away to hide his red face, he attempted to order her to get off. "...You're heavy."

"Eh?" Eruna questioned at first, then noticed that she was on top of him. "Oh, sorry!" She sprang off of him and hopped back to her feet.

Deciding to also get up, he brushed away some dust that had gotten on him (which didn't matter anyway because he was already covered in paint) and turned to face her. "What are you doing here?"

"To see how my painting's doing, of course!" She skipped over to the still drying painting and knelt in front of it. "Ooh, is this it?"

He walked a bit slower to where she was and confirmed her question. "Yep. It took a while you know, you should be thankful."

"Mm! Thanks, Enoyan-senpai! It's beautiful!" Eruna genuinely thanked him and flashed him her biggest smile.

"A-ah. Yea, you're welcome." He turned away and covered his mouth. He gave an involuntary blush, trying his best to hide it. Why was he blushing so hard? Did he have a fever? Or was it something else?...

"Well, it's stil drying so you're going to have to wait." Kyouma quickly gathered himself up and told Eruna.

"Ok! For now, I'll just lounge in here!" The girl pulled out a chair and sat down in front of the painting.

"You don't have anyone else to bother?" He also took a chair and sat down beside her.

"Nope!" She answered simply.

He sighed. Did she _really_ have to be here? Although, his club members hadn't been back in a while...

"Alright. You can stay here for now, I guess..." The older boy reluctantly agreed. It's not like he had anything else to do.

"Yes!"

She stood up again, and walked over to the other nearby paintings. There were rows and rows of drawings, paintings, and sketches littered on all the shelves. There were also some paint splatters here and there, but that was to be expected.

"Wow! Were all of these made by you?"

"No, some of them were drawn by my group members. But most of them are by me."

"Woah..." She gazed at the art pieces in amazement. While staring at the pictures, she noticed a certain painting. It was of a girl holding out her hand, and all of her nails were painted. They were decorated in tons of pretty colours and sparkles. The painting itself was incredibly detailed, and the girl in the picture was decked out in an outfit that matched her nails.

"Ne, Enoyan-senpai! I think you would be really good at nailart!" Suddenly coming up with an idea, she decided to voice her opinion out loud.

"N-nailart?" He was caught aback by her suggestion. Now that was a form of art he had never thought of trying before.

"Yea!" She turned around to face him completely. "You should try it sometime!"

He thought for a moment, contemplating her declaration. It's not like he could try it on himself; after all, he was a guy. Unless he wanted to be seen as an _okama,_ no way was he going to paint his own nails. Which meant, he needed someone to model for him...

"T-then, Eruna, want me to paint your nails? It's not like I can paint my own, after all-"

"Eh?!" She suddenly interrupted him with a loud squeal. "Really? You really want to?"

"Sure, why not." Kyouma stood up and rummaged through the room closet, trying to find some nail polish. "I think one of my club members left her nail polish here somewhere..." After a few moments of searching, he found them. "Ah, here they are."

Walking back to his seat, he looked in the bag of nail polish and tools. They didn't look too difficult to figure out, and if he didn't know how to use one of the tools he could always ask Eruna.

The pinkette was absolutely estatic about getting her nails done. She was excitedly fidgeting in her seat, her hands tightly gripping her skirt. "Yay, Enoyan-senpai's gonna paint my nails!~"

"Hold out your hand, otherwise I won't be able to."

"Okay~" She obeyed him, and held out her hand. Kyouma grabbed a hold of it. She rather enjoyed the feeling of his skin on her's, and stayed still, relishing in the feeling.

Kyouma took a bottle of the base coat, prying it open and beginning to coat her nails in the clear substance. "What pattern do you want?"

"Hmm..." She looked at the selection of colours, and at some of the paintings. She noticed a flower drawing, and decided to go with that. "How about some white flowers on a background? And you can choose the colour of the background!"

"Ok then." After she finished telling him her request, he was already done the base coat. He held her hand and gently blew at the coat. It was a nice feeling for Eruna, really. Having him gently hold her hand like this and blow a light breeze onto it was incredibly relaxing.

During the whole time, Kyouma was very focused on working on her nails. He payed extra attention to detail, making sure not to paint over the edges. Her fingers were soft and slender, and he sometimes had to stop himself from blushing too hard. He handled her hands delicately, not wanting to accidently hurt her.

Finally, after about thirty minutes, the nailart was done. The background was pink and yellow, and on it were white flowers and bright green leaves. Even though he had been painting on such a small scale, he still managed to make the flowers look extremely realistic. It was almost as if they could pop out of her fingernails at any moment.

"Uwaah, it's amazing!" She gawked at the tiny art, mesmerized by the sheer amount of detail. It really was amazing how one person could do this. And it was his first time too!

"Great that you think so." He picked up the nail polish bottles and placed them back into the bag, preparing to put them back in the closet. "The painting that you requested for is probably dry by now."

"Really?!" Eruna rushed over to the painting, and sure enough, it was completely dry.

She was completely speechless. He had made great paintings before, but this one was just... absolutely breathtaking.

"Wow..." All she could manage was a quiet marvel at the piece before her. She hadn't noticed it's amazing detail when she had come in, but now that the paint was dry she could really let the true beautifulness of Kyouma's art shine through.

Kyouma walked up behind her. He wasn't really sure if her silence was a good thing, so he asked her directly. "Are you silent because you like it? Or you hate it?"

"Are you kidding me?!" She did a complete 180 from her previous silence and peered up at him. "This is beautiful! I could even say that this is one of your best paintings yet!"

He was taken aback. Did she really think that it was one of his best paintings? "Um, t-thanks." He blushed and became shifty eyed again, settling his sights on anywhere but Eruna.

She suddenly thought of an idea, and sprang to her feet. With one swift motion, she gently pecked both of his cheeks.

"W-wha-"

"That was for painting me a picture, and for doing my nails!" She cheekily grinned, before hopping out of the room. "Bye!"

Kyouma stared at the door. He slowly brought one hand up to his cheek, feeling the spot where she kissed.

Feeling weak in his knees, he dropped to the floor with a loud thud. After finally realizing what had just happened, his face turned so red it rivaled the red paint that had spilled on the floor.

Did that girl have any idea what her smile did to him?

 _Geez..._

 **Author's Note**

 **Well, I've had a couple of people requesting it, so I've finally wrote some KyoEru! I personally don't ship it, but I don't mind it either. xD**

 **No _actual_ romance happened, but it's pretty clear that he likes her. And she probably likes him back too! I wouldn't kiss a guy on the cheeks unless I really liked him lol.**

 **Anyway I hoped you liked this fic! KyoEru is kind of cute.**


End file.
